Kids?
by Moltenstorm
Summary: What happens when mutant turtles and mutant wild cats have an unexpected challenge? I don't own any TMNT or any one or thing that goes with it
1. Profiles

Artemis

age- 20

weapon- twin jutte

species- mutant lynx

love interest- Raph

Athena

age- 20

weapon- tanto

species- mutant lioness

love interest- Leo

Aphrodite

age-20

weapon- bo staff

species- cheetah

love interest- Donnie

Thalia

age- 20

weapon- twin tessen

species- fox

love interest- Mikey

( the boys are 20 as well)


	2. On a run

Raph and Artemis always go for runs for both stress and bonding.

"Hey Arty," Raph call,"how about a race?"

Artemis smirked,"you're on," she then began to dash out along the sewer tunnel they were in. Raph chuckled as he began to chase after Artemis in order to catch up.

Artemis, getting a head start, was in the lead, but she stopped running when a strange sound came across her ears. She moved her head a little to hear it again,her jaw dropped when she realized what it was. Artemis sprinted in the direction of the noise, hoping she was wrong. When she found the source her heart sunk, she was right.

In front of her were two babies, not just any babies through, they were mutant. One a turtle and the other had fur. Raph finally caught up to Artemis and was shocked to see the mutated children as well. Both knew they couldn't leave them there, Raph picked up the baby turtle and Atremis picked up the one with fur.

" I know getting to the lair quickly would be nice but I don't think it would be a good idea,' Artemis advised and Raph agreed.

When they finally made it to the lair, the two were met with an angry looking Leo and Spinter.

"where have you two-" Master Splinter stopped short seeing what Raph and Artemis carried, he then turned to Leo and requested he get Donnie. Leo nodded then went to find the genius turtle.

"Come," Splinter told Raph and Artemis," let's get these little ones cleaned up."

Artemis and Raph where cleaning the cub and baby turtle. Artemis smiled as Raph played with the little turtle. She then turned her attention back to the cub, her eyes grew wide when realization hit her. The cub she was cleaning was a lynx. She then spotted something on its ear. She growled, causing Raph to look at her with worry.

"Arty is every thing okay?"

"Kraang," was all she said, then Raph looked at Cubs ear and growled himself before handing Artemis a towel.

"Hey Raph didn't the Kraang not only have yours and your brother's DNA but mine and my sister's as well?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"I don't know way I didn't see it before but this cub is a lynx.'

Raph stopped drying the baby turtle to look at her then the cub.

He smiled, "whelp looks like you're a mom now," then he went back to drying the turtle again.

Artemis looked at the cub then to Raph then back down to the cub.

"You know this cub is gonna need a dad, and I was thinking why not you."

Raph, now with a dry baby turtle, looked at his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Raph smiled a leaned towards Artemis and gave her a small kiss, "I'd be honored. I love you so much."

"I love you too. But we better get these two to Donnie, so he can look at them. Also to find out who he belongs to," she gestured to the baby turtle.

Raph nodded and followed Artemis out of the bathroom.

Raph and Artemis were walking towards Donnie's lab when they began to hear voices from the living room area. When he two got to the living room there Athena, Aphrodite, and Thalia were standing waiting for Artemis. Artemis groaned a little, Leo must've gotten them after he had gotten Donnie.

Athena was the first to notice them,"so is it true? Did you guys actually find two baby mutants?"

Artemis nodded and turned the cub she was carrying so her sisters could see it. They gasped as they noticed it was a lynx cub. Artemis smiled at their reaction.

" Come on, Donnie still needs to look at them," she informed and walked to the lab.

Leo, MIkey, Master Splinter, and of curse Donnie were all waiting. Their eyes grow when they saw the Lynx cub, then they shifted a little upon seeing the baby turtle. While Aphrodte took the Lynx cub, Donnie took the turtle. Since it was already clear who the cub belonged to, she wouldn't take as long as the baby turtle.

After about half an hour Aphrodite came out with the Lynx cub," good news, she is healthy. You must've just found them after the were dumped. The bad news was they where made by the Kraang."

" No, I don't see that as bad news, well not by much any way," Raph explained, causing everyone in the room to look at him shocked.

Artemis nodded in agreement,then looked at Aphrodite," so if you're done with our kid can I please have her now?!"

"Our," Aphrodite asked as she handed the cub to her sister.

"Well yeah I'm not going to let her grow up without a dad."

"so what are you guys gonna name her," Mikey asked.

" Hera Rouge Hamato," Raph answered, he and Artemis had talked about it on their way to the lab.

" That is a wonderful name," Master Splinter said," congratulations to you both."

The two nodded their thanks, then Donnie came from his lab.

"Hey Mikey," he called

"Hey D."

" So I took a blood test from the baby turtle to see who was his dad,so,um, you wanna come say hi to your son?"

Upon hearing the news Mikey passed out.


End file.
